


Dead By Oneshots

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Orignially an ABC series, but I never finished them in order. So just oneshots.
Relationships: Adam Francis/Kate Denson, Claudette Morel & Amanda Young, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Kudos: 6





	1. Susie - Cliffs of Dover

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a different rating and tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susie learned to play the song.

Fingers glided along the fretboard of the acoustic guitar as Susie strummed to the song in her head. It was one of her favorites, or more like her father’s favorite, ever since the older man passed away a few years ago. He had just started teaching her how to play the first part of the song that week before he died in a fatal car accident a few days later. The young teen, now twenty-one, was beyond devastated when she received the news of her father’s passing, but when she walked back into her house that day, she walked to his room and picked up one of his guitars to play the part she knew several times over and over.

Now, here she was today, bright-eyed and smiling as she played through the whole song in a local coffee shop. The townsfolk knew her and they all applauded her when she finished playing, some of them even offering her small bouts of cash, but she politely declined and opted for a hug instead. She bought some of the older folks coffee and some of the kids cookies. She was happy with where she was today, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. Trapper & Billy - I Like Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy likes dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G minus the one swear word.

Max sat near the campfire, right beside Evan, scooping small piles of dirt into his lap. An odd sound left his throat which caught the attention of the man next to him. Billy started sprinkling the dirt onto his arms and legs as the sound became more frequent and louder. That’s when Evan realized that Billy was laughing as the younger man played with the soil; he began digging his hands deep beneath the large pile he made between his feet.

As time went on, Billy had covered the entirety of his legs in soil, laughing hysterically as he wiggled his toes beneath his boots.

Evan looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what he was, but yet again he was all alone with Max. He looked back at the younger man, who was now staring at him.

A few trills left the deformed boy as he tried to speak.

‘No one. Will. Believe you.’

That’s what was translated to Evan...and he knew Billy was right. No one would deem Evan an honest person anymore. Especially not with Max.

“You little shit…”


	3. Otherworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had plan, but it failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Amino years ago, but wanted to post it here. Rated T!

The entity screeched in agony when a hatchet found its place deep in one of its claws. Anna ran towards Meg and nodded to her as she handed her one of the other hatchets. Meg smirked and ran off towards the entity’s summoned form. The plan between survivors and killers to take the entity was one that was constructed for months at the campfire. They were going to take this thing down, and they were going to escape. Or that’s what they thought until those tendrils of evil found their way around Meg’s ankles and wrists, keeping her planted in place. A dark laugh resonated through the air as the redheaded survivor was brought to her knees. She grunted as she tried to break free from the entity’s hold, but its grip just got stronger, pulling the rest of her body to the ground, as if attempting to pull her straight through.

Before it could finish its job with Meg, an animalistic cry erupted from behind the demon-like monster just as a chainsaw went right through its back, another finding its home in the entity’s chest. Both Max and Bubba had cried out happily when they saw Meg get up and run from them.

_ “You will pay for this, bastard children!” _

A thunderous cry left the black cloud, an indication that the entity was not happy.

Suddenly, Adiris rose from the ground with both Claudette and Kate by her side. She looked pissed, but the way she walked said otherwise. She raised her hands to the sky and knelt down on one knee. A small breath of air left her before she began chanting quietly, “Begone, demon. Return from where you came, and free us from this endless cycle of doom.”

The words were spoken in her ancient language of Babylonian, but it seemed to have an effect on the monster before them. It shrieked and shifted about, throwing both Bubba and Max off its body. The two men hit the ground with resounding thuds, both of them groaning in pain as they attempted to stand. Adiris’ chanting became louder; Claudette and Kate took this as a sign to take the incense burner and approach the entity slowly, just as Adiris instructed them days before.

_ “What...What are you doing to me?! Stop this nonsense immediately. I command you, Plague!” _

What happened next was an occurrence no one expected: Adiris abruptly stopped and the entity grew larger, the dark mist clearing to reveal a solid form, demonic and distorted. The ground shook as it roared, its eyes a fiery red.

_ “No one escapes me~” _

It rose its arms, Adiris’ body rising with the action. Suddenly, the world around them went dark. Everyone looked around, but before they could say anything, they were all back at the campfire. All of their hard work had gone to waste.

Jake was the first to break the silence with a cry as he threw his jacket into the flames. He sat back down next to Dwight and pressed his face into his hands. The older man wrapped his arms around Jake and consoled him quietly.

“Well, that was a huge fucking fail. Looks like we’re never getting out of here…” Jeff sighed and got up from his spot on the log and disappeared into the woods.

Meg pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to hold back her tears of frustration. They had been so close, but yet again, their attempt failed. It would take them several more months to think of something new...


End file.
